Hot Springs
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: This is a two-part drabble involving HashiMada and TobiIzu, as ladies.
1. HashiMada

Hashirama sighed lightly as she entered the heated water, walking through the clear liquid to sit herself down beside Madara, throwing her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "_Ah, this feels great, right, Mada-chan~?_" The brunette's tone was chirpy and Hashirama was just happy to be relaxing with her best friend, along with her sister and Izuna, who were sat across from them. Madara simply nodded in agreement, glancing over to her sister. Izuna was chatting away happily, leaning against her friend, whilst Tobirama had her eyes closed, relaxing. An arm was wrapped loosely around the younger Uchiha sister. Hashirama smiled brightly, turning to talk to Madara happily as they relaxed.

Madara was only barely listening to the brunette's animated chatter, her gaze switching constantly between glaring at the snowy-haired Senju, who had her arms around her unclothed sister, and the rather ample chest of her best friend, who seemed not to notice the buoyancy of her breasts. A slight pang of jealousy hit the elder Uchiha as she glanced down to her own chest, which were considerably smaller. A slight flush tinted her cheeks. She resisted the urge to push Hashirama's breasts down into the water to sate her almost-childish fascination. Of course, she hadn't noticed Hashirama had stopped talking to give her a slightly concerned stare. "_Ne, Mada-chan, are you well?_"

"Ah, yeah…" Madara flushed and glanced away, mumbling something, questioning about what Hashirama did to gain such a considerably-sized chest. The Senju caught her friends words, pulling Madara back to almost sit on her lap, wrapping her arms from behind, hands lightly cupping the Uchiha's breasts. This caused Madara to squeak a little and flush deeper, earning her a chuckle from Hashirama. "_Mada-chan, you're perfectly fine the way you are, you know that?_" She smiled, pressing kisses to the other's shoulders, simply holding Madara as they relaxed. Madara sighed slightly at the rather public display of affections, but then just sighed, relaxing in the other's hold. Hashirama grinned, pleased that Madara was not rejecting her affections, continuing to nuzzle and talk happily to the Uchiha.


	2. TobiIzu

Tobirama had followed Izuna into the heated waters of the hot springs, sighing lightly as she relaxed, sitting beside the younger Uchiha, who almost instantly leant against her as soon as she was close enough. The snowy-haired Senju chuckled quietly, wrapping her arm around Izuna, closing her eyes and choosing to ignore the slightly hateful glance that was sent her way by Izuna's older sister. They had come here to relax, and Tobirama was in no mood to be dealing with the moody elder Uchiha. She opened an eye as Hashirama entered the water, though soon closed it when she noticed Madara still throwing glares her way. She simply held Izuna close to her, listening to the ever changing subjects that the younger Uchiha would talk to her about.

Izuna continued to talk happily to Tobirama, either ignoring or simply not noticing her sister's antagonism towards her snowy-haired friend. After a while, the younger Uchiha got bored of talking, shifting to almost straddle the other, staring at her intently. Noticing the sudden lack of the chirpy Uchiha's voice, Tobirama opened her eyes, meeting the onyx gaze of her friend, who simply continued to stare, a slight smile on her face. "Hm, is something wrong, Izuna?" She asked quietly, tilting her head to the side. The raven-haired girl simply giggled, her smile brightening. "_Ah, it's nothing, Tobi-chan~ It's just… you looked so peaceful, it was cute!_" She put her hands to the other's chest, her gaze still on the other's face. Izuna didn't notice where exactly her hands had gone.

Izuna blinked for a few moments before looking down, her cheeks going bright red as she removed her hands from the other's breasts, putting them to her cheeks. "_Ah, gomen…_" She laughed a little, embarrassed. Izuna then looked to her own, near-flat chest, frowning a little. "Izuna, your body is fine as it is," Tobirama stated lightly, tilting up the Uchiha's chin. Izuna opened her mouth to protest, but was soon silenced by the Senju pressing her lips to hers. Her thoughts were blank, except for wonder as to how soft Tobirama's lips were. When she pulled away, Izuna leant her head against the other's shoulders, her cheeks going pink. Tobirama chuckled softly, holding onto the other and closing her eyes, ignoring the hateful glance sent her way by Madara, just relaxing and holding Izuna in her arms.


End file.
